


Your Own Good

by Whumpadoodle



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OOC, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whumpadoodle/pseuds/Whumpadoodle
Summary: When Mac doesn’t do what needs to be done, it’s up to his team to make sure it gets done anyway.





	Your Own Good

“You really don’t have to do this.” Mac raised both his hands, palms out defensively, and took a step back. 

“Come on, man, you know I don’t have a choice here.” Jack matched him step for step, moving cautiously, trying not to spook the young agent.

“I told you I’d take care of it,” Mac insisted. “There’s no need for you or anyone else to get involved.”

“Yeah, you said that. Then you didn’t. And now I got orders, Mac. You know I can’t disobey orders.” Jack angled slightly to the right, trying to cut off Mac’s exit.

Mac swallowed hard and backed up further. The edge of the couch bumped up against his calves. He winced. 

“You got nowhere to go, Mac. You may as well give up now.”

“You know I don’t give up that easily.” Mac looked around desperately. 

In that moment of distraction, Jack darted forward, reaching for his arm. Mac reacted barely in time, snatching his hand out of reach and jumping back. He vaulted the couch, putting the large piece of furniture between himself and his partner. 

“Why you gotta make this so hard on yourself?” Jack spread his arms wide in a pleading gesture, watching his quarry closely. 

Mac did not reply. He was too busy calculating the exit routes he still had available. Which weren’t many, to his dismay. If Jack went left, Mac could go right and make a break for the hallway. In a dead sprint, he might be able to outdistance Jack in time. If Jack went right… well, Mac would just have to hope he went left. 

Mac feinted. But Jack went right anyway. 

The older man caught Mac around the shoulders, toppling them both to the ground. Mac tried desperately to shove him off and squirm away, but found his arms pinned and held fast. Jack used all his body weight to keep Mac’s arms and shoulders still. 

“Riley, now!” Jack shouted. 

Riley darted in from her hiding place just beyond the open doorway. As Jack struggled to hold Mac in place, Riley knelt in front of them, bracing Mac’s head between her knees. 

“Riley, no!” Mac’s voice was desperate and pleading as he tried to escape Jack’s hold. 

“Sorry, Mac. Orders are orders.” Her tone was sympathetic, but unyielding. 

Riley carefully rested one hand on his forehead and pried his eyelid open. With the other hand, she produced a small bottle of eye drops. As quickly as she could without sacrificing accuracy, she squeezed two drops into the corner of Mac’s eye. He blinked rapidly and shuddered, and she could have sworn she heard him squeak. She did the same for the other, letting two small drops splash into the corner of his reddened eye. 

“There.” Riley moved back, releasing his head and gently stroking his hair. “All done.” She nodded at Jack. 

Jack let go of Mac’s arms and rolled off, brushing his pant legs as he stood. Mac lay still on the ground a moment longer, breathing heavily. Jack reached down and offered him a hand up. Mac took it with a scowl. 

“I hate conjunctivitis,” he grumbled miserably.

“You know, kid, most folks just call it pink eye.” Jack slung an arm around his shoulder sympathetically. “And if you had taken the drops like you were supposed to, Matty wouldn’t have had to order Riley and me to make sure you did.” He clapped his friend on the back. “See you in four hours.” Jack’s laughter mingled with Mac’s groans and Riley’s heavy sigh.


End file.
